Inspiration
by Tez162
Summary: A collection of poetry inspired by Doctor Who. Some good, some debatable all not classic poetry. Takes a look and please tell me what you think
1. to travel with a timelord

AN. Okay so I felt like writing poetry and this appeared. I wasn't aiming at doctor who but then feelings started to emerge and with a little tweaking this became my first ever doctor who poem. I have to tell you all I was also inspired by black sparrow another author on here who has a collection of poems called thoughts of universes and parallel worlds

To travel with a time lord…

RUN

Take that gorgeous hand of his

And run.

ESCAPE

See the wonders of the universe

And escape.

LEARN

See pasts, futures, people and places

And learn.

SMILE

Enjoy the journey, others only dream of

And smile.

CRY

See death destruction and disaster

And cry.

WIN

Face enemies and save species

And win.

GROW

See courage, wisdom and compassion at its best

And grow.

LOVE

Receive the grin that captures hearts and minds

And love.

LIVE

Have a life free from jobs, money and predictability

And live!

AN: some will think that it isn't good is weird or isn't really a poem, hopefully some will like it though. But be honest I want constructive criticism and lots of reviews! Please! J Tez x


	2. My Escape

AN. This is another of my "interesting poems" , very different format, inspired by what I would want to get out of a trip with the doctor…

My Escape

The doctor,

He gives something to all his companions.

Whether it is teaching you how special you are,

Or helping you realise your dreams of saving the world.

To me he gave an escape…

He took me away from the mundane life I was born into,

He showed me things I'd always wanted to see,

He taught me things I had always wanted to know,

He gave me a chance to be more than your average human.

I left family and friends gladly,

I traded in normality with a smile,

I forgot domestic chores, jobs and money without a care,

Predictability, simplicity and living one day after another were distant memories,

And yet I didn't worry.

He challenged me, made me run, made me work,

He was superior to me in every way but it didn't matter,

I struggled desperately to keep up and loved every second,

I watched his brain work in overdrive and wished I could think that fast.

We travelled throughout time and space.

We changed and made history.

We had great unforgettable adventures,

And shared the simplest pleasurable moments.

We were best friends and I stayed with him as long as I could.

When he left me back on earth I cried,

I wasn't ready for a normal life again,

He knew though, it was the right time, I was relying on him too much,

It was time to return and live life in the slow lane, my reason for escape was lost.

The doctor,

He gives something to all his companions.

He gave me adventures and excitement

He gave me a life away from the mundane predictability of earth

To me he gave an escape…

AN Remember my attempt at poetry might not be to every ones taste as there isn't reasoning to the layout etc. But please review i need the constructive criticism…


	3. RUN

AN: another weird non-poemish poem sorry he he. Its just what keeps coming out : s

Just Run

Run

Run away

Run far

Run wide

To the end of the universe

Run

Run happy

Run sad

Run readily

Love the running

Run

Run with him

Run to him

Run for him

Just keep running …


	4. Worth the heart break

AN This is Rose's thoughts after she gets trapped in the other universe in 'doomsday' I based it around a line Sarah Jane said in 'school reunion' . Obviously I don't own that line or Doctor Who.

Worth the heart break

I stare at the cold hard white wall;

The one I would have fallen through,

With the Daleks.

In his universe.

In the Doctor's universe.

Until Pete saved me.

I would have fallen into nothing,

Fallen and died,

But with no regrets.

I was willing to leave my family,

Stay with him forever,

I made my choice.

Forced into my other option,

I cry,

My heart breaks.

Then I remember,

I remember what a brave woman told me,

What Sarah Jane said,

Some things are worth getting your heart broken for.

I sigh and I know,

I wouldn't go back if it meant I'd never met him.

He was my life,

He made my life worth living.

I look at my mum and it hurts so much,

Because I love her,

But I loved him.

He was worth leaving my mum behind for.

Forced into my other option,

I cry,

My heart breaks.

He was the one,

He was worth it,

I can never move on after him.

I know,

Like Sarah Jane I'll always be alone,

But he was worth getting my heart broken for.


End file.
